Senses
by EmMett WemMett
Summary: To a new boarding school. the very popular Edward Cullen. you know, the norm, but there is a difference. Bella is blind, and only the teachers know. how can she possibly be dazzled by edward if she can't even see him? ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

"Bells, are you sure you're going to be okay

"Bells, are you _sure _you're going to be okay?" My brother Nathan said. I could tell he was looking at me carefully, trying to sum up my emotions.

I turned to face him.

"Nath, I'll be fine. Don't worry. I always am." I said reassuringly, or I thought it was reassuring. Nathan tensed beside me.

"Yeah, it's just me being a paranoid big brother eh." I could hear him chucking to himself. "It's just…" Oh no, he was going back to his serious and concerned mode. "…I can't help but worry. I know you have motion memory, but still. It's a new school. People might not accept it."

"That's why I'm not going to tell them!" I declared.

"WHAT!" he yelled. "You're NOT GOING TO TELL THEM!"

"No," I said as calmly as I could. He just couldn't stop getting into the 'paranoid big brother mode'. "I'm going to try and get around like a normal person. I'll tell people if I feel its right. Don't worry, the teachers know, Charlie's already talked to them. It's all been settled so chill. Jeez!" He sighed heavily.

"Okay. Okay!" I heard him raise his arms in defeat. "Let's do it your way." I grinned at him and stepped out of the car. "But Bells," I turned around expectantly, "We'll get you the operation by Christmas. Okay?" I sighed.

"Nath, how many times do I have to tell you. I'll pay for my own operation. Blindness isn't life threatening. You just look after your wife, my sister mind you, and my three favourite nieces. Okay?" I copied him on the last word.

"No deal, but I'm not arguing with you now." He got out of the car and removed my suitcases from the boot. Now, be careful when fencing, I don't want to have to come here to find you in an even worse state."

I grimaced. He never understood how I could be good at fencing whilst still being blind. Honestly, it's so obvious where the other person is, I can here their ragged breathing and their stops around the ring from a mile away. When I explained this to my other brother, Jack, he said that it was common to have excellent other senses because of the absence of another.

"Come on. Let's get you signed in" Nathan said pulling me out from my reverie. I picked up my shoulder bag and followed closely after him, paying careful attention to the direction we were moving in.

When we reached some sort of desk, Nathan put down the suitcases and addressed the woman at the desk. Or at least it sounded like a woman, but who am I to judge, I couldn't see her.

"Hello, I'm Nathan Swan. I'm here to bring my sister, Isabella Swan." He began.

"Hello. Oh" she said. I assumed she was looking at my file. "Oh, well, I'd better get you a helper." She grabbed hold of some kind of microphone speaker. Seconds later I heard her call out over the tannoy, "Can Alice Cullen please report to the main reception. Thank you." She put the microphone thing down.

Minutes later a boulder collided into me, almost knocking me flat.

"Hi," said a high musical voice, when the boulder stepped away from me. "I'm Alice Cullen, your new guide."

I heard Nathan swear behind me. I giggled. Alice seemed the perfect guide, the king who wouldn't notice my blindness, or hold it against me if she did.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan. Behind me is my brother Nathan." Alice said a polite hello to Nathan and grabbed my hand.

"Come on. You're my dorm buddy for the year. It's going to be SO fun, I can just feel it. "I raised my eyebrows at Nathan and I heard him shrug. "Oh, so sorry, let me get your bags," and with that she turned and started walking in the opposite direction. I gave Nathan a last hug and turned to follow Alice. I walked a few paces forward.

She was nowhere. I couldn't hear her, or smell her, or sense her. I spun round, confused. I felt truly lost. I had no idea where exactly I was. I walked towards a girl's voice, but found myself crashing into something hard.

I had no idea what it was. Suddenly I heard a voice. it seemed to be coming from the thing I had just collided with.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey

"_Hey! Watch where you're going!"_

I stepped back, careful not to bump into anyone.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled. If truth be told, I was still in shock. How come I hadn't sensed him? Why didn't I hear his voice before I bumped into him. I hadn't even heard his breathing. Well, I could hear it now, slow and steady.

I heard him spin round. He took a short intake of breath and I could feel his gaze on me. He let his breath out slowly.

"Don't be sorry," he said. "The fault's all mine. I shouldn't have stepped back." I frowned slightly. It wasn't his fault. I was the one who had crashed into him. I didn't even hear him 'step back' as he claimed to have done.

Before I could speak, a high voice cut through the crowd.

"Bella! Oh there you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" I turned to face the source of the noise. It was Alice. I could tell by the loud thump that followed after her speech. That was my suitcases. "Oh, I see you've already met Edward. Edward, this is Bella, she's new here."

"I gathered," I heard him smirk.

"Well come on Bella. I can't wait for you to see your new dorm!" Alice exclaimed leading me away from the Edward boy, and up two flights of stairs.

Suddenly we stopped and Alice opened the door. I have to admit the room smelled gorgeous, vanilla, with a slight hint of chocolate and something that smelled strangely like toasted teacakes.

"Wow!" I said.

"Yeah it is isn't it," Alice said happily. "It's all pink, just how I like it." My face fell slightly. I was living in a _pink _room. Oh well, at least I couldn't see it, I thought.

"Here is your wardrobe and desk she said leading me around the room. I'll help you unpack f you want. Oh yeah," she said as an afterthought, "the bathrooms through here." She led me to a door, and into a big room, that I assumed to be the bathroom.

I turned to face her. "Thank you so much Alice," I said, giving her a hug. She truly was the nicest person I'd met here, well her and Edward.

"That's okay," she said happily. "That's what friends are for." I grinned, and we went back into the bedroom to unpack my stuff.

We had gotten through everything, except for one of my suitcases, which contained my fencing gear, when we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Alice loudly, stomping to the door. "Hey Rose! Come and meet my new dormie!"

A girl came in. I could tell she was pretty tall, or taller than Alice at any rate, but I suppose that isn't too hard.

"Hey, I'm Rose. You must be the infamous Bella that everyone's going on about." She said kindly.

"Yeah, I'm Bella," I said. Then I paused. "Everyone's talking about me?" I asked, trying to sound casual. Had everyone found out already? No! I didn't want that. Please say they hadn't worked it out. Not yet.

"Yeah, you bumped into Edward Cullen, and rendered him almost speechless. The whole schools talking about it." Rose said casually. So, his name was Edward Cullen… wasn't Cullen, Alice's surname?

"Yeah, Edward's my twin brother. You wouldn't realize it though. I'm far better looking." Alice said. Rose snorted.

"Strangely enough Ali, and bear in mind that I do love you, but Edward kind of is the school hottie."

"Yeah, I could be too…" Alice began.

"…but you've already got an amazing boyfriend who wouldn't let any old boy near you." A voice rang out from the door. It was a deep masculine voice. From behind the voice a loud, booming laugh could be heard.

"Don't I just know it," Alice giggled. Bella, this is my boyfriend and Rose's brother, Jasper. Rose and Jazz are twins, which explains the blonde hair and blue eyes. Anyway, the one laughing like a buffoon behind him is my other brother Emmet. He's Rose's boyfriend, and an absolute idiot."

"Sister, I do resent that," said Emmet in a poor attempt of a posh English accent. "I do believe that I am most amazingly superior."

"Emmet, honey, that doesn't even make sense," Rose said kindly.

"Ahh, well," Emmet said. "It sounded good. A snort came from Alice and Jasper.

"Yeah, maybe in your ears, but in ours, it just sounded stupid." Said Jasper, holding back his laughter.

"Oh," I heard Alice slap her forehead, "I almost forgot, guys this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you," the boys said in unison.

"Well, now the formalities are over, who's up for lunch?" asked Emmet.

"Always thinking of his stomach," mumbled Alice. "Yeah, Em," she said in a louder voice, "that'd be great. Bella, you have _got _to try the Italian place down here. It is officially divine."


	3. so sorry

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I have an AN so early in the story, but I won't be able to update for seven weeks or so!!**

**Can u guys plze plze review, and if I get over 100, or so, I'll find a way to update sooner! btw anyone can review, even if u don't have an account )**

**Plze read my other stories! They're on my profile. Luv ya all 4 reading, reviewing, and putting my stories on an alert.**

**I'm rly rly sorry!**

**Jennifer Chen**


	4. good news

K NOW I'VE FOUND A WAY OF UPDATING SO THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! MY FRIEND VEGETARIANVAMPIRE17 WILL UPLOAD THEM ALL FOR ME. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE 2 INTO ONE SO YOU GET DOUBLE THE LENTH. ANYWAY TOODLES, I'VE GOT LOTS OF WRITING TO DO LOL!

THANKS 4 EVERYTHING )

JEN


	5. Chapter 3 & 4

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice was right, the Italian place was divine. I ended up eating a small vegetable pizza, same as Alice, but Emmet. He devoured one family size pizza with pasta on the side. Talk about pigging out.

After the meal, Alice and Rose shooed Jasper and Emmet away and decided to give me an official tour of the school, claiming that nobody could give me a tour with the same experiences that they could. Experience. Of a school. I thought sceptically. But it turned out that they were right. It was a great experience.

"Okay, now I want you to shut your eyes!" squealed Alice happily. I rolled my eyes and I heard Rose sniggering next to me. I shut my eyes though, and Rose whispered:

"You've cottoned on quickly. It took me at least two years to learn that with Alice, you've just gotta go with the flow." I smiled at her.

"Ready?" Alice asked, taking my hands in her tiny ones. I nodded, not quite knowing what to expect.

Rosalie walked behind me, making sure that I didn't trip. They led me forward a few paces, then stopped, letting go of me.

I didn't know where they had gone, but before I could start panicking I heard the double doors in front of me open.

"Welcome to the gym!" yelled Alice, who had crept round and was standing on the other side of the doors.

The gym. How did she know I'd like the gym. That girl never fails to surprise me.

"How'd you know?" I managed to stutter.

"Your gym bag. You know the one with all the fencing gear." Alice stated.

"But we didn't even unpack that one." I persisted.

"Well, there isn't much you can keep from me. I know. Anyway, I'd recognise a fencing bag anywhere considering that Edward is know as the fencing champion of the school. Still, I expect you to beat him. He can't keep his title forever. It'll just make him more big-headed than ever." Alice said, walking towards me.

"I completely disagree!" came a voice from the other side of the gym. We all spun around to see where the voice had come from. Or rather Alice and Rose did, I just spun round for effect.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed. "What on earth are you doing here!?"

"Oh come on lil' sis. I have to keep up my fencing title do I not?" he chuckled. Alice was fuming beside me, and I found it hard to contain my laughter.

"Well, you won't have it for long," Alice huffed, and turned back round to face the other direction.

"So, Bella, you fence?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said feeling slightly hot, "Yeah, that's right."

"Cool," he said. "I hope to see you in court."

I stood there transfixed. See him in court. This couldn't be good.

"So Bella, did you enjoy your tour?" asked Emmet as we entered our dorm. I nodded slightly, but said nothing.

"Yeah, she loved it!" said Rose, causing me to shoot her a glare. "We went to the gym and guess who we saw? Edward. Bella was thrilled, weren't you Bella?" I glowered at her. "I'll take that as a yes then!" Rosalie finished smugly.

"Actually, you can take that as a NO!" I smiled at her. She gasped slightly and Jasper clapped me on the back.

"Good for you. It's time someone said no to Rose because Emmet sure won't."

"Hey, I heard that!" screamed Emmet and Rose from behind us.

"I think you were supposed to you know." Alice sniggered. Rose huffed again.

"I'm hungry, who's up for dinner?" said Emmet trying to change the subject.

"Emmet," I said, turning to face him, "We've only eaten an hour ago!"

"Yeah, I know, but this tank needs to refuel every hour or so. It's always good to have a reserve store of energy." he said indignantly.

"Yeah, a reserve store of energy is great…if you're gonna burn it off, but from what I've seen so far, you don't." I said slyly.

"Well……well….for your information I do burn it off. I'm part of the school football and rugby team."

"Yeah, but I think the point is that there is no practice today and anyway, you're only on the team because Edward's the captain." Alice counteracted. Edward was the captain? What else could this guy do? Fencing, rugby, football. What next?

"Ah, the whole world is against me! I'm only eighteen for pity's sake. It's conspiring Rose! I'm telling you! It is!" he shuddered and stomped out of the room, Rosalie traipsing behind, trying to hold back her giggles.

As soon as Emmet had left the room, we all collapsed in laughter.

"The whole world"

"_Against me_"

"Oh, come off it guys," I said, between giggles, "He's _only eighteen_!"

Chapter 4

"GET UP!" I felt a pillow being lobbed across the room at me. Alice.

"Why?" I mumbled, letting the pillow drop to the floor.

"Because, stupid, it's the first day of school! You can't be late, or we'll both get in trouble!" She yelled at me, tossing another pillow in my direction. Please say she didn't have any more pillows!

"Ali, you're exaggerating. You won't get in trouble, only me." I groaned again.

"Are you kidding! I'm supposed to be your mentor! I'll get into more trouble than you, so GET UP!" she screamed in my ear, tearing my duvet out of my clenched hands. For her height, she was very strong.

"Okay, I'm getting up!" I said sighing. I rose up out of bed and tripped over the pillows, that had dropped on the floor. Alice giggled.

"Well, if you had got up, this wouldn't have happened!" she said matter of factly, although I could have sworn I heard her giggle slightly.

"Fine! Whatever!" I said, getting up. I felt my watch. "Oh…What Am I Going To Wear?!" I screamed, rushing around the room.

"Hey, no probs. It's sorted. Just go in the bathroom," with that she pushed me gently into the bathroom and thrust a pile of clothes in my arms. One of these days…

I got ready, but before I went out of the bathroom, I smelled my clothes. I smelled faintly of chocolate and lime. Great, I thought. Brown and green outfit… I just hope it's a minty green.

I opened the door to two squeals. This could only mean Rose was over too.

"Bella, you look great girl!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"Err, thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you." I said shyly. It felt wired to hear people telling me how nice I looked when I couldn't see for myself.

"Oh, don't be shy, she's right, you look fab!" chimed in Rose. What would I do without them?

"Oops, better get to class, come on Bella, I'll take you there. What have you got? English?" I nodded slightly, and we ran down the hallway towards the English block.

"Well, here's the class. Beware, you have Mr Tedder. He's great and all that but sometimes he can make you feel like you're invisible." Alice said cautiously.

"Yeah, and he can also make you a bit nervous when he likes you as well," grumbled Rose.

"Oh, and you would know all about that wouldn't you Rosalie," Alice giggled. Rose stood still for a second, then left without saying a word.

"Mr Tedder loved her last year. It was hilarious.." then she began laughing hysterically, so that I could only here the odd word here and there. "…Emmet…stay away….my girl….I'll kill you….NEVER!"

I laughed, said goodbye and walked into the classroom.

It turned out that Mr Tedder was actually really nice, nothing like Alice and Rose described him. We learned about some poem. It was quite fun actually, or it would have been if Edward hadn't been there. Mr Tedder got really fed up with him, but just didn't quite know how to react. It was quite funny, but I still feel sorry for him. Mr Tanner, that is, not Edward.

After English, a nice girl called Angela, who had the same classes as me until lunch, offered to show me to each class.

"So, how'd you like it here so far?" she asked, as we were just leaving our fourth lesson, Biology.

"It's okay, just got to get used to it I suppose." I said shrugging.

"Yeah, I know what that feels like. You get used to it though."

"I hope so," I said quietly.

"Well, it seems you are being summoned, and I'd better go and meet Ben, see you tomorrow," she said, then left, leaving me to try and work out where exactly I was being summoned from.

"Yoo hoo! Bella! We're over here you numptkin!" yelled Alice. I grinned and sidled over to where the noise was coming from.

"Honestly, couldn't you see us?" said Rose.

I just shrugged.

"Well, whose up for lunch?" said Emmet. Sometimes I really loved that guy!

We all nodded and Emmet sidled away to get our food.

When he came back he was holding platefuls of Indian food. Great! I hoped it was spicy. If it was I would have an excuse to avoid certain questions!

"So, how was it?" asked Jasper, digging into the dhal.

"It was okay," I shrugged.

"I heard you had many subjects with a certain someone," said Rose happily. I blushed slightly and said nothing. Thankfully they let the subject drop.

Alice was being strangely quiet. She hadn't said anything since she had called me over to the table. It wasn't like her.

After eating I pulled Alice to the side, allowing the others to go and get their books for class.

"Alice, what's up?" I asked.

"Bella," she began, "You'd tell me anything, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," I said cautiously, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I can't help feeling that today… when we called you over… I don't know. Anyway, there's something you're not telling us, isn't there." she said slowly.

"Alice, it's nothing," I said sighing.

"No, that's just it. It's not. I don't know what it is, but it is important. I just want you to know that I'm here, if you need anything."

WHAT! She knew something. How? Should I tell her? What if she told the others? What would happen then? She's your friend. She wouldn't. but what if she did? My mind kept cirling these ideas till I came to a decision.

"Alice, you can keep a secret can't you?" she nodded. "and not tell the others?" she nodded again. "Well," I began….


	6. Chapter 5

**thanks for all the reviews!**

Chapter 5

"_Alice, you can keep a secret can't you?" she nodded. "and not tell the others?" she nodded again. "Well," I began…_when I was five, I was diagnosed with a severe blindness. Since then, everyone has made a big deal of it, my family from abroad came to help my parents raise me, my brothers had to give up things for me. It just wasn't right. So, I decided when coming here, I wouldn't tell anyone. I don't want to be treated differently, and make other people have to give up things that they want to do, simply because I'm here."

Alice didn't say anything for a while, then she said, "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. If I had…I wouldn't have chucked those pillows at you this morning." she giggled.

"Yeah, that's nice to know. I trust it won't happen in future," I grinned, glad for the change in subject.

"Oh, of course, but if you really deserve it, I might have to resort to desperate measures." I grinned. That was more like it. "But, one thing…you said I can't tell the others, so I won't, but you are going to tell them, aren't you?" she asked.

"I don't know Alice. Probably. In time. It's just. I don't want people treating me differently because of it." I finished.

"That's fine, I just think you should tell them. We're your friends, and you're our friend."

"Thanks," I said, surprisingly glad that I had told someone.

"Well come on then, next lesson is about to start and I can't let you be late! What is it? Gym?" I nodded, how on earth did she remember my timetable?, and we walked to the gym.

"Welcome to the gym Miss Swan," the teacher, Mr Nadal said, "Take a seat." I stood there helplessly. Where on earth were the seats in the gym? "Miss Swan, is there a problem?"

"Um…well…actually, Miss Brown said she wanted to see me in the office. Yeah, the office" Thank goodness I knew where the office was!

"Oh, in that case, you are excused," he said, and began taking the register.

I walked out of the gym happily. Girl, you are a genius! Just as I had reached the top of the steps I heard a voice calling from behind me. Great! Just great! I spun around, acting like Nathan always did when someone called him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Er, hi." the voice said. I knew that voice. It was Edward Cullen. Just my luck.

"So…" I began.

"So…" he said. I frowned slightly. What did this boy want?

"So…what do you want?" I said finally.

"Oh…yes...that. Well, um…how come you aren't in class?" he asked finally.

"Oh, that. Miss Brown wants to see me in the office," I answered quickly.

"Miss Brown…I need to see Miss Brown…" he paused for a moment, "I'll come with you." he declared.

We walked together towards the office talking about everything yet nothing at the same time. He was really nice, I could actually talk to him.

"Where do you live then?" he asked.

"New York," I replied, "You?"

"Washington. So, how come you ended up in this school, rather than another school closer to home?" he asked carefully.

"Well," I began. This question was going to be difficult to answer. "I came here because I needed to get away from home for a while, and let others have their turn"

"What do you mean," he asked confused.

"I mean that when I was back home, a lot of people had to give up things so that I could…could do things that were important."

"Oh," he said after a pause, "Yeah, I know what that's like." he paused again. "Alice and Emmet had to give up so much for me as I was the one with all the expectations and prospects in my family's eyes. Carlisle and Esme treated us all fairly, but our grandparents always treated me like I was special and shunted the others to the side. I've always felt so bad for it, but I have no idea how to apologise or make it up to them."

He knew. He really knew what it was like.

"Well, sometimes, just by giving them time to do what they want to do without any complaint is the best way." I said.

"Really? You think so?" he asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I came here to give my brothers space, and I think it's helped." I shrugged. Damn, I needed to call Nathan.

"Okay, I'll see… are you coming to the fencing match next week?" he asked, enthusiasm bubbling in his voice. I nodded. "Great! I'll see you there." and he ran off.

"Hey!" I called after him, "Weren't you going to see Miss Brown?"

"Oh yeah…I was. Well, it doesn't matter now. It's sorted." he replied.

I turned around and frowned. He really was a strange guy. Nice though, I thought, and walked into the office.

"I hear you and Eddie-poo skived off gym together," said Alice when I got back to the dorm.

"We didn't skive, or I didn't at least. I had to see Miss Brown and he said he did too," I said, hiding my face so Alice couldn't see my blush.

"Well, from what I heard Miss Brown still wanted to see him after school so you're not fooling us. What happened?" asked Rose excitedly, jumping on my bed excitedly.

"And don't you even think of missing anything out!" yelled Alice, also bouncing wildly.

I recounted the conversation, careful not to exclude anything. When I finished they were still bouncing excitedly on my bed.

"What?" I said.

"Oh come on Bells, you two are so perfect, both been the special ones at home. It's love in the making" cooed Alice.

"Oh Shut Up!" I yelled, chucking a pillow in her direction.

"Ow, that hurt!" yelled Rose. Oops! I heard Alice muffle a giggle, oh she was so going down!

I chucked another pillow and this time it appeared that it actually hit my target as a high pitched squeal came from Alice's direction. She sidled up to me:

"You know Bella, considering…everything," she said quietly, "…you have a damn good shot!"

I grinned, "And don't I just know it!"


	7. Chapter 6&7 want to get back to normal

**I'm really sorry about not updating. Lots of stuff going on and I had to set a few things straight. I know loads of you have been asking if the Cullen's are vampires or human and the answer is:**

**They're human.**

**As disappointed as a lot of you may be, this suits my purpose far better and makes the story easier and less complicated for me. Oh, and thanks for the reviews, it was my only reason as to why I'm continuing with ****all ****my stories.**

I woke up the next morning in a good mood. I'd made some great friends and my blindness wasn't getting in the way. I reached over to the table next to my bed and picked up my mobile.

"You have three new messages," the mechanical voice said as I flipped it open.

"Play," I said, sitting up and wrapping the duvet around me.

"First message sent at 11.00pm," the voice began before flitting over to Nathan's voice.

"Bells. Are you okay. Are you alright. How are you?" I laughed, trust him to say the same thing three times. "Look, I know you told me not to give up my future and plans for you, but you're my sister and I've got to look out for you. I won't forgive myself otherwise. I'm still going to work for this operation because I want you to be able to see again. It's not fair that everyone else can see and you can't, especially when things are happening and you're almost grown up. Harpreet," (that was my sister-in-law) "says that I shouldn't be worried about you, or call you for that matter. Anyway, please call back and tell me how things are going and I promise I won't have another rant at you. Okay, bye…Harpreet sends her love."

I sighed into my duvet thinking about what he had said. "things are happening," "Things are happening." What did he mean? What was happening?

"Your second message sen…" the voice said, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Pause message relay!" I said firmly and the voice stopped automatically. "I don't get it," I mumbled to myself. "What's happening?"

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Alice trilled, coming into the room.

"Alice," I said cautiously. "Can you help me with something?" I asked.

"Well duh," Alice scoffed, shuffling over in her noisy heels and perching next to me on my bed. "What's up?"

I played the message and waited for her reply, but nothing came. Her breathing was still steady, but I felt her body tense beside me.

"Alice?" I asked carefully.

"Sorry," Alice chirped, untensing, "Just having a bit of a blank moment."

"A blank moment?" I said disparagingly. "Since when do you, Alice Cullen, have blank moments."

"Since now," Alice said in a slightly more normal voice. "Anyway, _you _have blank moments all the time!"

"Hardly my fault!" I protested.

"Yeah, I know," Alice sighed. "It's not your fault."

"Alice, do you know more about this message than I do?" I probed.

"No," she said normally, but I could tell that she was lying.

"Don't lie to me Alice."

"I'm not lying!"

"You can't fool me. I may not be able to see you but I do know when you're lying. You clench your fist."

"I do no!"

"Care to take a look at your hand now?" I said victoriously. It was clenched around the part of the duvet nearest my foot.

"Fine! I clench my fists. It's a natural response when living with two goons like Edward and especially Emmett!" She moaned.

"I never said it wasn't natural," I grinned, "But I do want to know what you know,"

"I know a lot," Alice shifted, playing for time.

"A lot about my brother?"

"Okay! I'll tell you!" she said, raising her hands off the bed. "Your brother rang last night and I kind of picked up the phone. We talked about how you were getting on at school and stuff."

"And," I said, swaying my head.

"And he told me about Harpreet."

"What about Harpreet? She's not ill is she! No! she can't be ill…"

"No! Nothing like that!" Alice said, hitting me on the head.

"You do know that you've just murdered five of my brain cells!" I screamed at her in mock horror, cradling my head.

"Oh, they'll live," Alice shrugged.

"No they wont! You just killed them!" I moaned, stroking my hair manically. "My poor babies."

"Mmmm, talking of babies. Harpreet's having one," Alice announced happily.

"WHAT!" I screamed, jumping out of bed and standing on my phone which had fallen to the floor. I ignored it though. "Harpreet!"

"Yes!" Alice said, standing up to and joining our hands do we could do a happy dance together.

"Since when?" I asked, still jumping up and down.

"They found out last night."

"WOW! I'm going to be an aunty!" I said swaying from side to side.

"Nice dance," Alice and I stopped dancing instantly and turned towards the door.

"Edward," Alice said soberly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was told to find Bella. Coach wants her in the gym. It's about a fencing tournament tomorrow." He said, still standing in the doorway, letting a cold draught come in.

"A fencing tournament? Tomorrow?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, tomorrow," I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Against who?" I said carefully.

"Does it matter?" he said. When neither Alice or I answered, he sighed. "Against me."

"YES!" Alice screamed as I screamed the opposite. I heard Edward smirk.

"Is there a problem with that?" he asked. I could tell he was looking at me, but Alice answered. I do love that girl sometimes.

"No problem," Alice said happily. I take that back, I do hate that girl sometimes. "She just can't believe that she has to face an amateur like you so soon."

"An amateur," I could tell he was grinning.

"No," I said, stepping forward. "I just can't believe that I'm fighting you. How many fencers are there?"

"About twenty."

"TWENTY! In the whole school?" I squealed. There had only been five fencers in my fencing class back home. This was amazing. Twenty fencers. My mind flitted back to Nathan and his apprehension about me fencing. Oh. Damn! I'd forgot! I needed to call Nathan and Harpreet and congratulate them. "Um, I've got to go," I said, motioning towards the door. Alice, you coming?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alice said happily, coming to stand next to me. "Edward, move."

"Sorry," Edward said. I heard him walk away and turned to Alice.

"Shall we go?"

"You like him don't you?" Alice said.

"Like who?"

"Don't act dense with me. My brother. Edward. The guy who was just in here."

"He's okay," I shrugged, hoping she wouldn't carry on.

"Oh, that's cool," she said nonchalantly. What was that about? "Come on, let's congratulate your brother!"


	8. Chapter 8

We walked down to the gym and went into the girls changing rooms.

"You alright ringing?" Alice asked nervously.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Oh, you're not referring to the fact that I've just found out that my sister's pregnant are you?"

"Well…"

"Look, I've been using a phone for years and I haven't screwed up so far. Being bli…" I began, just as I heard Rose coming up to us. Alice spun around to face Rose' direction, brushing my sleeve as she turned.

"Rose! Hey! What are you doing here?" Alice said brightly.

"Looking for you," she replied, walking to stand in front of us. "I went to your room but neither of you were there and your phone started ringing," Rose explained simply.

"Oh," Alice said brightly, reaching forward. "Bella, it's yours," she said, slipping my rounded mobile into my left hand. "Nathan again."

"Is there something wrong?" Rose asked carefully and I noticed a slight change in her voice. It was more…defensive.

"No," Alice said quickly.

"Then why did you take the phone off me and give it to Bella. Why couldn't you have just taken it?" I could tell the last question was directed at me.

"I was just thinking about something else. I'm sorry, but I wasn't really listening to what you were saying." I lied.

"But how could you tell?" Rose asked Alice.

"Tell what?" Alice asked, confused. I have to admit, I was more than a bit confused myself. I frowned.

"Tell that Bella wasn't listening to what I was saying," Rose explained through gritted teeth.

"Well…as I spend the most time with her, I've kind of…picked up on her emotions and habits," Alice said and I could almost see her wincing next to me.

"Oh, so you know so much more than I do? The _best friend_. Well thanks _so_ much Bella. I counted you both as friends but I can see that I'm missing out on something here. That's it. We're not friends anymore." She stomped off annoyed.

"Rose!" I shouted after her, stepping in the direction that she had just left in. "Don't be like that! It's not like that," I finished quietly. A small hand patted me on the back.

"It's okay," Alice said soothingly. "She'll come back. She's just angry. It'll be okay."

"No it won't!" I sobbed, as she pulled me into a hug.

"It will, I'm sure of it," Alice said, rubbing my back. "I helped get you into this mess so I'll help you out."

"You will," I asked lamely.

"Of course. I'm your _best friend_ aren't I?" she said, trying to lighten up the mood. I smiled sadly.

"I should really tell her, shouldn't I?" I said wistfully. "She should really know."

"Well I have said that all along. And it shouldn't just be Rose. We should all know. Me, Rose, Jazz and Emmett. We are your friends, like it or lump it."

"I suppose," I sighed. "But I'd better call Nath first. I think I've been delaying that for too long."

We walked back to our room, which was now blissfully empty and I called Nathan.

"Nath?" I said as someone picked up.

"Bells?!?" Nathan screamed into the phone. "Oh my Gosh I've been meaning to talk to you for ages. It's really important and I don't want you to freak, but…"

"I already know," I said calmly.

"You do?" he sounded surprised.

"Yeah, that's why I called," I cleared my throat and screamed, "CONGRATULATIONS!!"

"Flippin heck Bells! Try to remember that some people have to put their ear to the phone in order to have a conversation!" I laughed manically.

"Should have put it one speaker," Alice called out from her bed. "Much safer."

"Mmm," Nathan grumbled and I heard him press a button.

"You just put it on speaker didn't you?" I laughed.

"So what if I did?" Nathan said defensively. He definitely had, his voice sounded further away now.

"Taking advice from a sixteen year old," I chuckled, Alice too. "Anyway yeah, congrats."

"Thanks. I didn't quite know how you'd take it," he admitted sheepishly.

"I think it's great," I said. "How's Harps?"

"Doing well. Just got over the initial shock I think. No work for a year so guess who gets to wear the pants now?" he said triumphantly.

"Yeah, good luck with that," I said sceptically.

"What?" he replied indignantly. "You know Harpreet's a control freak," he whispered.

"I heard that!" Another voice said through the phone.

"Harpreet," Nathan giggled nervously. "You're home early."

"Yes, and I'm glad I am," Harpreet growled.

"Hey Harps!" I called.

"Hey Bells, you okay?" she asked in a much softer voice.

"I'm good," I grinned. "You alright?"

"It's been fine and I'm going good," I sighed. Trust Harpreet to beat round the bush and not give an assertive answer.

"Congrats, by the way."

"Thanks," she said happily and I could tell that Nathan had just put his arm around her.

"Um, Harpreet," I began, "Do you think I should tell my friends that I'm, you know, blind?"

"Well…" she started.

"Of course you bloody well should!" Nathan erupted, cutting through Harpreet.

"Shut up Nathan!" Harpreet said and I could hear a distinct slapping sound. "Anyway, Bella, do what you think is right. I know you wanted to keep it a secret but if they're a true friend then they won't think any the worse of you…I hope." She added.

"Thanks, but this is slightly different. You see, Rose, that's one of my best friends here, kind of hates me now because of something that happened _because _of my blindness. That's why I'm not sure. Alice already knows but…"

"I get it," Harpreet said carefully. "I think you should tell her anyway, regardless. It will probably help."

"You sure," I said, still slightly uncertain.

"Look, if you're that caught up about it, ask Jack. You and him were always closer anyway," she suggested.

"I'll give the call to Jack a miss, but I'll tell her, when I can," I said sadly.

"Bells, what's up with you and Jack?" Nathan said, re-joining the conversation.

"Nothing, just silly things really," I shrugged. "Thanks, both of you and congratulations again."

The next day I went down to the gym early. I admit, I was really excited. According to Alice, the gym was enormous and I wanted to get an idea of the size of the fencing court.

"Here already?" the Gym teacher, Mr Nadal said, standing next to me.

"Yeah, I want to get a feel for the size of the court. It helps me prepare," I explained.

"Mmm," he mused for a moment, "I always wondered how you fought so well considering everything."

"Motion memory," I sighed.

"Motion memory?" he asked, a hint of puzzlement in his voice. "What's that?"

"Basically, I remember movement. if I walk around the court before I start, I'll remember the size and where to make sure I don't end up," I said.

"I suppose that's helpful," he laughed.

"Just a bit." I walked around the court, using my feet to guide me around the perimeter. When I had circled it a couple of times, I stopped and went over to the benches.

"That's it?" Mr Nadal asked. "Only twice?"

"I only need to get a rough idea," I shrugged. "I rely more on music when I fight."

"Okay, you're going to have to go slower. Music?" he asked sceptically.

"I use a song, preferably a really harsh song, to formulate my moves. I may be able to hear them move, but it helps me to prefigure my attacks."

"In all my years of coaching and training, I have never heard of that technique. But I'm sure that within the next few years, everyone will be using it," he said, patting my shoulder.

"Probably not," I laughed. "I'm not that good."

"I've seen your video Bella. You can't fool me into thinking you're not good. Anyway, I'd better go and put up the listings for this afternoon," he said, walking back towards the doors.

"Th…the whole school is coming to watch?" I asked, amazed and terrified of his answer.

"Yes. Fencing has become a rather…popular sport… in recent years," he said slowly. Something in his voice told me that fencing was not popular simply for the sport. Chances are it had something to do with the 'school hottie,' as Rosalie described him.

I was allowed to spend the whole day in the gym, and I wasn't complaining, only, it meant that I couldn't see Rose and explain everything to her. Alice came down a couple of times and when I asked her about Rose, she just said that she hadn't seen her. I knew she was lying, but I wasn't about to get into a big brouhaha just before the tournament.

Edward arrived about an hour before it started and he said hi, but I didn't really notice. I was too busy thinking about everything. Rose, Alice, Nathan, even Jack (thanks SO much Harpreet).

When the _entire _school had assembled, I was told to sit down on a bench and wait for my name to be called. I plugged in my earplugs and turned on my iPod. Linkin Park, Breaking the Habit blared out and I was completely encapsulated in my own bubble. Just me and the song. I thought about the strikes, the hits, the attacks that I was going to use. It was going to be my fight. I would win. It was my time.

When the song was finished, I turned the iPod off and removed the earplugs. I was ready.

"Isabell Swan and Edward Cullen. Sabre," Mr Nadal's voice cut through my bubble and I walked over to the corner of the court.

"Ready," Mr Nadal's voice called from the middle of the court. A set of hands pushed me forward and I stumbled into the middle. Just think of the song, I said to myself repeatedly. Just think of the song. "En gard," Mr Nadal shouted, signalling the start of the fight.

I jabbed forward and a resonant beep sounded. Brilliant! I'd got the first hit. A groan went through the crowd as an almightly high pitched scream yelled:

"GO Bella!" it was Alice. I laughed quietly to myself.

Stop it! I scolded myself. Think of the music. That's all that matters now. I spun round 360 degrees, trying to find out where he was standing. He was on my right, and ready to attack, I figured as he hit my left arm. Another beep rang out. And a cheer. I blocked the rest out. I needed to win this thing. I lashed out hitting once, twice, three times on the body. Only three more hits to go. I heard a gasp from in front of me. He seemed surprised.

He charged forward and I heard his sabre whip as it was aimed towards my right side. I parried the attack, stepping to the side just in time. As his steps became louder, I went for my attack. My advantage attack. It hit and I grinned as I heard the resonant beep. One to the head. One point left to get.

Edward walked around me, much more cautious in his steps and breathing hard. Then he attacked. I blocked some of his many attacks, but he was good. Very good. Probably the best I'd ever fought. But I only needed one more point to win and the score was six:five. I could do this.

I jabbed forward, catching him mid attack. I hit him moments before his sabre caught my head guard. I'd won, just.

I took my helmet off and Mr Nadal raised my hand in the air. I smiled and went back to my corner. Water was sprayed in my face and several people had come down to congratulate me. I hadn't notice that many people cheering for me during the fight. People can be so fickle sometimes.

"Well done!" Alice screamed as she gave me a big hug. "That fight was AWESOME! You totally thrashed Edward!"

"The score was really close," I reminded her.

"It was wasn't it," a smooth, silky voice cut in from behind me. Edwards of course. "You're a really good fencer." He said to me.

"Thanks," I grinned. "You're pretty good yourself."

Just then a cold voice whipped through the crowd:

"Eddie-kins!"

Edward groaned

**thanks for reading so far x]**

**If you guys have time can you please go on my forum and poll and tell me your view on who should be the one to say Eddie-kins at the end. I can't update until i decide, so your vote will really help me.**

**Thanks, and please review =)**


End file.
